


Because it's You

by taealien95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 (NCT), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taealien95/pseuds/taealien95
Summary: Jaehyun was shocked. What could've hurt Hyuck so much, that it reduced him to this state? As he gently helped hyuck out of the lift, not breaking their embrace, a thought struck him. He had a feeling he knew why Hyuck was like this. In fact, he was almost positive that was the reason, because nothing could leave hyuck this devastated and affect him this much. Nothing, other than Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1 : I'm yours, but you're not really mine,  are you?

Sometimes Donghyuck just wants to rip his hair apart. Out of spite? Maybe. Out of frustration? Definitely.

Maybe an explanation is in order. 

Hyuck is in the middle seat of their van, Johnny by his side, resting his head against the window, and trying to will his earphone volume to go up higher in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise around him.

Okay who was he kidding. It wasn't all the noise. In fact, he didn't really mind Taeil's effortlessly beautiful rendition of Taeyeon's version of _Into the Unknown_. What he was really trying to drown out were the not-so-silent whispers coming from behind him, from none other than Yuta, with his occasional cheesy pick up lines and comments followed by Mark's awkward and panicked giggles in reply.

They were just returning from nearly a day long filming of their weekly idol episode. Hyuck's mind wandered back to the filming.

"So why did you pick Mark?", the MC asked Yuta, who was currently back hugging said boy in response to the question he had received. Hyuck for one, was sure that the question was something good, as Yuta wouldn't miss a single chance to show off his love for Mark.

Before Hyuck knew it, a feeling of rage sparked through him. He hated the feeling of jealously that overcame him everytime this happened. He felt disgusting, being envious of a mere friendship between two of his members.

In a desperate attempt to calm himself down, he grabbed Mark's hand and tried to reassure himself that he didn't have to be jealous. With an air of nonchalance he began to sing a generic love song to prove that he was unaffected, more to himself than the people around him.

However his singing slowly died down as he felt Mark trying to wrench his hand away. " Why? Why this again?", Hyuck thought. "Why is he trying so hard to get away from me, even though I'm just holding his hand, while he seems completely okay with Yuta hyung back hugging him?"

Its safe to say he spent the rest of the recording trying to push the thoughts of ' _Why does he hate it so much when I touch him_ ' and ' _Am I that unlikable_ ' out of his head, and Yuta and Mark's extremely touchy act while playing the curtain game didn't really help.

What really irked him about that whole interaction was the fact that Mark himself had initiated the contact. And yeah, it was probably fanservice, but with Hyuck's mental state at that point, he couldn't really think rationally. All he could think of was how not once in their seven year friendship did Mark ever try to initiate any sort of contact with Hyuck but instead, pushed him away like he was diseased.

Hyuck finally let out a sigh of relief at the end of the recording, assuming that his suffering had finally come to an end. 

The group waited at the MBC parking lot for their cans as their manager announced who would be in which van. "Haechan, Mark..." Hyuck's mind trailed off as soon as he heard these two names. He suddenly had a thought. "Mark hyung... I wanted to make you listen to this new singer I've been obsessed with. Do you want to sit with me and listen on the ride back?"

Hyuck thought this was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with his best friend. They could sit at the back of the car, sharing earphones and their current favourite music, just like they used to do before, when Mark and Hyuck had to shuffle back and forth between Dream and 127 promotions.

Mark began to reply, "Sure, why no- Oh hyung!"

Unfortunately, lost in his thoughts, Hyuck had missed the rest of the van allotments. He was soon caught up with them as he witnessed Yuta practically jumping on to Mark's back, screaming excitedly about how they were going to be in the same van, effectively cutting Mark's reply off.

Hyuck could do nothing but helplessly watch as Yuta dragged Mark off to the van, both of them occupying the back seat and Taeil the front, leaving Hyuck and Johnny in the middle. 

He could've argued with Yuta saying he was planning to sit with Mark but at that point, Hyuck was tired, both mentally and physically. He was tired of being constantly replaced, constantly rejected and forgotten, so he quietly moved to the van amd decided he would try holding in the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes until they reached the dorms.

And that brings us to the current situation, where Hyuck was at his wit's end. The dirty feeling of envy pooling in his stomach accompanied by his self-depreciating thoughts were enough to break him. He discreetly hid his face to cover the tears flowing out. 

Thankfully, they had reached the dorms. Hyuck didn't waste a second in rushing out of the van and to thre elevator. But just to his luck, Jaehyun, who was just entering the elevator saw him and told him to join as well.

It was no surprise that Jaehyun noticed his tear stained face and was quick to rush to his side. He took Hyuck's face in his hands and with the softest voice asked, "Haechannie, what's wrong baby?".

With one look at his hyung's concerned face and his caring words, Hyuck couldn't hold back anymore. He crashed into Jaehyun's arms and cried it all out. All the frustration, jealously, rejection, everything. 

Jaehyun was shocked. What could've hurt Hyuck so much, that it reduced him to this state? As he gently helped hyuck out of the lift, not breaking their embrace, a thought struck him. He had a feeling he knew why Hyuck was like this. In fact, he was almost positive that was the reason, because nothing could leave hyuck this devastated and affect him this much. Nothing, other than Mark Lee.


	2. Because life's confusing enough.

"Haechannie, it's okay. It's going to be fine. Just cry it out for now.", Jaehyun said, slowly running his fingers through Hyuck's hair, with the crying boy practically sitting in his lap, trying to spare Jaehyun's shirt from getting soaked with his tears.

"Hyung...I can't- I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. ", Hyuck said, his words barely understandable, occasionally muffled by his tears. 

"It's okay, Haechannie. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But remember, I'll always be there for you.", Jaehyun said, trying to calm the boy down.

After about 10 minutes of crying into Jahyun's shirt, Hyuck tried to calm himself down and think rationally. He had to talk to someone about this or it would eat him alive.

"Hyung... I hate feeling this way. I feel so guilty about the way I think of Yuta hyung these days, but I really can't help it. Why is it okay when Yuta hyung does it? Why is he completely fine when Yuta hyung hugs him or flirts with him? Why does he only seem disgusted when I do it?", Hyuck managed to let out between tears.

"Don't say that. I'm sure he doesn't find it disgusting. You're hiits best friend after all.", Jaehyun replied, trying to come up with some way to console the other.

Hyuck scoffed, "Doesn't find it disgusting? Of course he does, especially after what happened..." He trailed off, seemingly not wanying to say more.

"And hyung, am I even his best friend anymore? We barely even hang out together. I know he's busy, and I don't blame him for that, but he spends almost all of his free time with Yuta hyung. Even today, while we were coming back, he spent the whole ride with Yuta hyung, even though he said he'd- he'd listen to music with me.", Hyuck said, his voice breaking towards the end, more tears threatening to spill.

"Hyuck. I can't tell what Mark is thinking, and I can't change the stupid shit he's doing, but there is something I can do. If Mark doesn't want to hang out with you, then I will. It's been so long since we played our video game, hasn't it?" , Jaehyun said, trying to distract Hyuck's thoughts from Mark, who currently wasn't very high up on Jaehyun's list of favourite people.

At the mention of video games, Hyuck's face slowly started to gain some of its colour back. "Really hyung? You'll play with me?"

"Of course. I've been stuck with playing with Johnny all this time while you were promoting with Dream and let's just say, he's not the best partner. I need my partner in-crime back.", Jaehyun said with a wide smile, wiping away any traces of tears on Hyuck's. "There you go, stop crying now, you look so much more handsome when you smile."

Hyuck grinned back at him, his previous thoughts almost completely forgotten at the sound of the compliment. "I love you baby, thank you for this.", the familiar nickname slipping out of his mouth, never getting tired of their loving, yet platonic names for each other

"I love you too baby.", Jaehyun joked back, both of them bursting into laughter. 

Little did they know that someone else was listening in on their exchange, someone who was currently breaking his head over trying to figure out what was happening. 

* * *

Mark, who had, after 10 minutes of lying on his bed and scrolling through his phone, just realised that his earphones were still with Donghyuck after he borrowed them that morning, decided to make his way to Johnny and Hyuck's room to retrieve the headphones. 

_Wait, didn't Hyuck say he wanted me to listen to a song? I should ask him to show it to me now, since we couldn't listen to it in the van. Maybe we could listen to some other music too... we haven't had our late night jam sessions in a while-_ , Mark's thoughts were cut off as he reached Hyuck's room and heard a voice through the door, which was slightly ajar. 

"-you look so much more handsome when you smile."

_Wait. Was that Jaehyun? Well, maybe he's hanging out with Johnny or something._

Mark's assumption was proved wrong when he heard an extremely familiar voice reply softly,  
"I love you baby, thank you for this."

_Jaehyun was with Hyuck? Well that was pretty normal, but what was with that nickname?_

"I love you too baby.", he heard Jaehyun reply, followed by a stream of laughter. 

The whole interaction made Mark feel something. Something... weird? He couldn't really place the feeling. 

_Hyuck calling Jaehyun baby shouldn't make me feel that uncomfortable, should it? I mean, Hyuck is generally an affectionate person, so that's normal right? It doesn't have to mean anything._

_Then again, it's not that usual for Jaehyun to reciprocate... does that mean something?_

Mark shook his head, trying to get rid of these unfamiliar thoughts. Why was he thinking about this so much? It was probably nothing, and even if it was anything, it wasn't any of his business. 

Despite trying to convince himself of this, Mark found himself letting go of the door handle and heading back to his room, deciding that he could survive without his earphones for a day.

And if he spent the rest of the night unable to sleep, tossing and turning, he refused to believe it was because of what he heard that day.

**Author's Note:**

> And.... that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to be posting thre next chapter in a few days so please make sure to tune in to that!!


End file.
